Für immer ihr Geheimnis - Teil 1: Wie alles begann
by Toronris
Summary: 5. Schuljahr, Quidditch-Match Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, Harry schnappt Draco den Schnatz vor der Nase weg. Alles wie gewohnt? Wirklich alles? Nein! Denn Hermine beschließt, den ewigen Verlierer ein wenig aufmuntern zu gehen ... Oneshot, HG x DM


_**Autor-Notiz: **Dieser Oneshot ist quasi eine Auftragsarbeit, die ich für eine Leserin meiner Geschichten geschrieben habe, nachdem sie mir auf einer anderen Seite mein 500. Review hinterlassen hat. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich deinen Wunsch angemessen erfüllen konnte, spring angel!_

**~O~**

**Für immer ihr Geheimnis**

**~O~**

_Zumindest sind im Gryffindor-Team alle nur wegen ihres Talents drin!_

Hermines eigene Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. Was sie vor drei Jahren im Streit zu Draco Malfoy gesagt hatte, tat ihr rückblickend wirklich leid. Gewiss, dass er sie im Anschluss als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte, konnte sie ihm nicht verzeihen, doch ihre Einschätzung seiner Quiddtich-Fähigkeiten war ebenso unfair gewesen. Er war gut. Sehr gut sogar.

Nur leider eben nicht so gut wie Harry.

Angewidert beobachtete Hermine, wie die Gryffindor-Fans um sie herum jede Gelegenheit nutzten, um sich über Malfoy lustig zu machen. Natürlich hatte er in einem Spiel gegen Gryffindor kaum eine Chance, den Schnatz zu fangen, doch das hatte nichts mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu tun. Warum mussten alle immer so überheblich sein, wenn es im Sport ging? Und vor allem die Schüler aus Gryffindor, dem Haus, das einen Löwen als Symbol hatte! Es fiel ihr schwer, schlecht über ihre Hauskameraden zu denken, doch die Genugtuung, mit der jeder noch so kleine Fehler von Slytherins auseinander genommen wurde, war einfach Übelkeit erregend. Und Harry beteiligte sich auch noch genüsslich daran, insbesondere Malfoy fertig zu machen.

Sah denn niemand, dass Malfoy von seinen eigenen Hauskameraden für jede Niederlage schon genug Verachtung bekam?

Endlich ertönte der Schlusspfiff von Madam Hooch. Harry hatte wie immer den Schnatz gefangen und die vielen Punkte, die zuvor von den Slytherin-Jägern erzielt worden waren, verloren jegliche Bedeutung. Mit ihrem Fernglas suchte Hermine nach Malfoy. Er saß auf seinem Besen, hoch über dem Stadion, und sah vollkommen besiegt aus. Unter ihm drehte das Gryffindor-Team einige Ehrenrunden um die Tribünen, sein eigenes Team hatte den Platz bereits verlassen. Er sah wütend aus, aber nicht auf andere, sondern auf sich selbst.

Seufzend richtete Hermine ihr Fernglas auf die Tribüne mit den Slytherin-Fans. Auch dort war inzwischen niemand mehr zu sehen, selbst Pansy Parkinson, die sich selbst als Malfoys größten Fan bezeichnete, war verschwunden.

_Du hast wirklich tolle Freunde._

Unentschlossen ließ Hermine ihr Fernglas sinken. Draco Malfoy war der letzte, für den sie Mitleid empfinden sollte, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war, als würde jeder Schüler in Hogwarts stets nur darauf warten, dass ihm etwas misslang, damit alle ihn dann herzlich auslachen konnten. Gewiss, er trug mit seiner arroganten, überheblichen Art selbst genug dazu bei, aber genau das war es doch, was ihn so bewundernswert machte. Er hatte sich selbst absichtlich zum Aushängeschild der Slytherin-Mannschaft gemacht, er zog allen Jubel auf sich, wenn seine großspurigen Worte Wirklichkeit wurden, aber er ertrug auf den Hass und die Schadenfreude, wenn er und sein Team versagten. Er hatte sich noch nie aus dieser Verantwortung gezogen.

"Hermine, komm, wir wollen draußen vor den Kabinen auf die Spieler warten und ihnen gratulieren!", riss da Ginnys Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln wandte Hermine sich zu ihr um: "Geh ruhig schon mal vor, ich ... ich will noch einen Moment die Atmosphäre hier im Stadion genießen."

Skeptisch schaute ihre Freundin sie an: "Du bist doch sonst kein so großer Quidditch-Fan?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wenn mein Haus gewinnt, kann selbst ich mich dem Jubel nicht entziehen. Wirklich, lauf schon mal vor, ich will noch hier bleiben."

Kurz noch starrte Ginny sie an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und lief fort. Dankbar blieb Hermine alleine zurück. Sie wünschte, sie könnte zu Malfoy gehen und ihm sagen, dass er heute gut gespielt hatte. Das hatte er nämlich. Er hatte den Schnatz vor Harry gesichtet, hatte sich mit ihm eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd geliefert und sich erst ganz zum Schluss dem überlegenen Talent beugen müssen. Es war knapp gewesen diesmal, so knapp wie noch nie zuvor. Harry hatte wirklich all sein Können gebraucht.

Doch natürlich konnte sie, Hermine Granger, nicht einfach zu ihm, Draco Malfoy, gehen und aufmunternde Worte sagen.

_Er würde mir eh nicht glauben, er würde denken, ich will mich lustig machen über ihn. Oder er würde mich einfach beleidigen. Oder beides._

Eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des Stadions zog plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Malfoy war tatsächlich immer noch auf dem Platz, erst jetzt schien er sich in Richtung Mannschaftskabinen zu begeben. Hatte er gewartet, bis all seine Kollegen sicher umgezogen und fort waren? Kurz entschlossen verstaute Hermine ihr Fernglas in ihrer Umhängetasche und eilte die Stufen hinunter. Es war ihr egal, wie unangebracht und unglaubwürdig ihre Worte sein würden, sie wollte Malfoy zeigen, dass nicht alle aus Gryffindor so herablassend waren. Und dass zumindest ein Schüler erkannte, welche guten Leistungen er erbracht hatte.

oOoOoOo

Es dauerte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde, ehe Malfoy endlich aus den Umkleidekabinen trat. Hermine hatte schon beinahe die Geduld verloren, als sie das Geräusch der zufallenden Tür einer Umkleidekabine hörte. Nervös packte sie ihre Tasche fester und lehnte sich so gelassen wie möglich an Wand des Stadions, den Blick stur auf den Ausgang gerichtet. Kurz darauf trat Malfoy ins Freie, ließ seine Tasche zu Boden sinken und streckte sich. Er trug immer noch seine Quidditch-Uniform, stellte Hermine überrascht fest. Was bei Merlins Barte hatte er so lange dadrin gemacht, wenn er sich nicht einmal umgezogen hatte?

Plötzlich registrierte sie, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.

"Was willst du?"

Sein Tonfall klang alles andere als begeistert, doch damit hatte Hermine gerechnet. Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und erwiderte so selbstverständlich wie möglich: "Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich: "Ah. Willst du dich über mich lustig machen? Mich verspotten? Nur zu, zeig mir, was du kannst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass du ... naja. Du hast gut gespielt heute."

Sie konnte sehen, wie überrascht und entsetzt er von ihren Worten war, doch seine Reaktion war genau so, wie sie es vorhergesehen hatte: "Verarschen kann ich mich alleine, Granger. Lass den Scheiß."

Unwillig, ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen, trat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu: "Ich meine es ernst. Du warst heute gut. Beinahe gut genug, um Harry zu schlagen."

Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, was sie von ihm wollte. Genauso wie offensichtlich war, dass er ihr keinen Glauben schenken wollte: "Beinahe gut genug, mh? Das ist wirklich ... wow, so ein großes Kompliment! Ich, Draco Malfoy, bin beinahe so gut wie Sankt Potter!"

Genervt von seiner Sturheit und ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit, zu ihm durchzudringen, packte Hermine ihn am Arm: "Ich meine das wirklich ehrlich, Malfoy. Oder was meinst du, warum ich hier alleine auf dich gewartet habe, statt mit den anderen los zu gehen und zu feiern?"

"Fass mich nicht an!", zischte er, während er sich wütend aus ihrem Griff befreite und sie gegen die Wand des Stadions stieß. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Kommst hier an und beleidigst mich und denkst dann, dass ich darüber dankbar bin?"

"Ich dachte, du könntest eine Aufmunterung vertragen!", knurrte Hermine, inzwischen selbst wütend und mit dem Gefühl, dass sie einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. "Ich dachte, du freust dich, wenn wenigstens einer sieht, dass du kein Versager bist."

"Ah, wie großmütig!", kam es ätzend von Malfoy, während er sich bedrohlich vor ihr aufbaute. "Die angebetete Hermine Granger lässt sich dazu herab, dem unwürdigen Draco Malfoy ein wenig Mitleid zu schenken! Danke, ich verzichte!"

"Das ist kein Mitleid!", rief Hermine erhitzt aus. Ihr war unwohl dabei, so dicht vor Malfoy zu stehen und ihm nicht ausweichen zu können, doch sie würde ihm das gewiss nicht zeigen. Wütend fuhr sie fort: "Du bringst immer die großen Sprüche, bist immer dieses arrogante Arschloch, das man einfach nur hassen kann. Zumindest als Gryffindor. Und dein Haus liebt dich dafür. Nur eben nicht, wenn du verlierst. Ich fand das unfair, dass sie dich einfach immer hängen lassen, wenn deine Mannschaft verliert, selbst an einem Tag wie heute, wo du wirklich nicht schlecht warst. Ich dachte wirklich, es könnte deine Laune verbessern, wenn du hörst, dass zumindest einer sieht, wie viel du für dein Haus tust."

Schwer atmend starrte Hermine den blonden Jungen vor sich an. Er war ein Scheusal und hatte sie oft genug schlecht behandelt, aber was er für sein Haus leistete, war mehr, als sie oder Harry oder Ron leisteten. Harry genoss den Ruhm, aber wenn ihn jemand in Frage stellte, wurde er jähzornig. Malfoy war in dieser einen Hinsicht wirklich bewundernswert.

Ruhiger fügte sie hinzu: "Ich wollte wirklich nicht mehr, als dir das sagen. Tut mir leid, wenn du dich davon beleidigt fühlst. Es war aufrichtig gemeint."

Mit diesen Worten trat sie an ihm vorbei, um zum Schloss hochzueilen, doch sie kam nicht weit. Seine starke Hand schloss sich um ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück: "Warum?"

Verwirrt drehte sie sich zu ihm um: "Warum was?"

"Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Warum solltest ausgerechnet du dir die Mühe machen, mich aufmuntern zu wollen?"

War da etwa Unsicherheit in seinem Blick? Hatten ihre Worte ihn etwa doch erreicht? Wollte er ihr etwa glauben, traute sich aber nicht?

"Du bist ein Arschloch", stellte Hermine ruhig fest, während sie offenen seinen Blick erwiderte, "aber das heißt nicht, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist. Ich habe schon lange gesehen, was du für dein Haus leistest und mir fiel heute auf, dass du offenbar nie ein Danke dafür hörst. Selbst die blöde Parkinson lässt dich im Stich, wenn du gerade nicht der Held der Stunde bist."

Zu ihrer Überraschung erschien ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht: "Wenn wir gewinnen, wartet Pansy immer in der Umkleidekabine auf mich. Um ... mit mir zu ... _duschen_."

"Das will ich NICHT wissen!", schnitt Hermine ihm schrill das Wort ab. Gegen ihren Willen schlich sich eine leichte Röte auf ihre Wangen, während sie sich vorstellte, wie Parkinson ihn für seine Heldentaten ... _belohnte_. Dass die Quidditch-Uniform ihn männlicher als sonst aussehen ließ, half auch nicht gerade weiter.

"Wenn ich verliere hingegen", fuhr Draco ungerührt, aber mit einem wissenden Grinsen fort, "ist niemand da, obwohl ich gerade dann ... _Aufmunterung_ gebrauchen könnte."

"Schön", zischte Hermine, inzwischen völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht von seinen sexuellen Anspielungen, "da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, tut mir leid."

Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter und noch fieser, während er sie packte und zurück an die Stadionwand zwang. Mit einem beinahe wölfischen Ausdruck im Gesicht beugte er sich zu ihr runter: "War das etwa nicht deine Absicht, als du hier auf mich gewartet hast?"

"Nein!", stieß Hermine kopfschüttelnd hervor. Er war ihr definitiv zu nahe. Wie kam er überhaupt auf die Idee, dass sie ... dass sie ... mit ihm? Und überhaupt, er sollte doch von allen das geringste Interesse daran haben, ausgerechnet mit ihr ...! Sie spürte, wie ihr Gesicht knallrot anlief und ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Sie musste hier weg. Wer wusste, was ein wütender, niedergeschlagener Draco Malfoy nicht alles tun würde?

"Sieh dich doch an", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, sein Körper dicht an ihren gepresst, seine Hände links und rechts von ihrem Kopf abgestützt, "du zitterst ja. Du kannst nicht leugnen, was dein Körper so offensichtlich verrät."

Sie musste ihn in seine Schranken weisen. Das war ja lächerlich! Was dachte er, wer sie war, dass er annahm, sie würde für ihn aus lauter Mitleid die Beine breit machen?

_Eingebildeter Idiot!_

Ehe Hermine ein vernünftiges Wort herausbrachte, ließ Draco von ihr ab. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht: "Wer hätte gedacht, dass du mich ernst nimmst! Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dich anfassen? Ich?"

Hermine riss die Augen auf. Natürlich. Er hatte sich nur über sie lustig gemacht, hatte sein Selbstbewusstsein auf ihre Kosten aufbauen wollen und sich einen Spaß erlaubt. Sehr witzig.

"Haha", kommentierte sie trocken, darum bemüht, so unberührt wie möglich zu erscheinen, "ich lache mich tot. Wahnsinnig komisch."

Immer noch breit grinsend schaute Draco auf sie hinab, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Verärgert, aber auch erleichtert, dass sein Annäherungsversuch nicht ernst gemeint gewesen war, starrte Hermine zurück. Ihr Aufmunterungsversuch war nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es geplant hatte, aber immerhin wirkte Draco nicht mehr so negativ wie zuvor. Wenn er nur aufhören würde, sie anzusehen. Und wenn sie nur aufhören könnte, ihn anzusehen. Sie schluckte. Ihr Hals fühlte sich plötzlich so trocken an.

"Granger", durchbrach Draco endlich das unangenehme Schweigen, "ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das eines Tages sagen würde, aber: Danke. Ich fühle mich tatsächlich besser."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als mit offenem Mund zu starren. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?

"Mund zu, oder willst du Fliegen fangen?", meinte Draco neckisch und legte ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn, um sie zu zwingen, den Mund zu schließen. Entsetzt schlug Hermine ihm die Hand weg. Diese Berührung hatte sich gerade definitiv zu angenehm angefühlt. Errötend rückte sie ihre Tasche zurecht: "Hauptsache, du hast deinen Spaß!", murmelte sie.

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen zwischen beiden aus und diesmal war es Hermine noch deutlich unangenehmer als zuvor, da sie es nicht wagte, den Kopf zu heben und Draco anzuschauen. So entging ihr, dass er sie mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck musterte. Und dass dieser Ausdruck dann ärgerlich wurde. Und dann verwirrt. Und dann entschlossen.

"Deine Reaktionen sind nicht gut", hörte sie ihn plötzlich mit leiser Stimme sagen. Immer noch unsicher blickte sie zu ihm auf - direkt in strahlende, graue Augen, die sie mit einem Ausdruck musterten, der ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte: "Bitte?"

"Du reagierst so schutzlos auf meine kleinen Späße", erklärte er und wenn es nicht unmöglich gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine glatt gedacht, dass seine Stimme plötzlich rau und brüchig klang, "so schutzlos, dass es beinahe unmöglich ist, dich nicht zu küssen."

Und ehe sie verarbeitet hatte, was Draco da gerade gesagt hatte, hatte er sich zu ihr runter gebeugt, ihr Gesicht in beide Hände genommen - und sie geküsst. Und wie! Das war kein kurzer, unsicherer Kuss wie von Viktor Krum, sondern ein selbstbewusster, fordernder, unendlich zärtlicher Kuss, der ihr Herz zum Flattern brachte und ihr Gesicht vermutlich in eine glühende Tomate verwandelte.

_So gut ..._

Ein Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen, sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als diesen Kuss zu genießen. Dann, viel zu schnell für ihren Geschmack, ließ Draco von ihr ab.

"Genau das meine ich!", krächzte er vorwurfsvoll. "Das ... das ist unfair. Was sollte das Seufzen gerade?"

Immer noch hochrot starrte Hermine auf ihre Hände. Was sollte sie darauf sagen? Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. Überfordert flüsterte sie: "Keine Ahnung. Das ... kam einfach so."

Draco Malfoy hatte sie geküsst. Ihr Verstand war in heller Aufruhr deswegen und schrie sie an, doch der Rest ihres Körpers konnte nicht anders als immer noch dem Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen, seiner starken Hände auf ihren Wangen nachzuhängen. Sie schluckte.

"Ich glaube ... das reicht jetzt als Aufmunterung, oder?"

Zu ihrem Erstaunen kicherte Draco. Er kicherte. Ein vollkommen unpassender Laut von ihm, genauso unpassend wie alles, was zuvor geschehen war.

"Ja, Granger, das reicht", stimmte er ihr zu. Er griff nach seiner am Boden liegenden Tasche und wandte sich zum Gehen: "Komm. Deine Freunde werden sich gewiss schon Sorgen um dich machen, wenn du der Feier noch länger fern bleibst."

Mit eiligen Schritten lief Hermine hinter ihm her, folgte dem im Licht der untergehenden Sonne schimmernden grünen Umhang und dem beinahe leuchtenden hellblonden Haarschopf. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie sich ihre wahnwitzige Idee entwickelt hatte. Wieso reagierte Draco so gelassen auf die ganze Sache? Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Bedeutete der Kuss irgendwas? Wollte sie, dass er was bedeutete?

"Denk nicht zu viel", unterbrach Draco ihre kreisenden Gedanken, "das führt zu nichts. Wenn ich eines gelernt habe in meinem kurzen Leben bisher, dann das: In außergewöhnlichen Situationen passieren außergewöhnliche Dinge."

Sie holte tief Luft, zwang sich einen neutralen Ausdruck ins Gesicht und erwiderte dann: "Ja. Am Ende des Tages bin ich immer noch Hermine Granger, die unausstehliche Besserwisserin, und du Draco Malfoy, eingebildetes Arschloch von Slytherin."

"Ganz genau!", stimmte Draco ihr lachend zu.

Obwohl Hermine immer noch nicht sicher war, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, war sie zumindest für den Augenblick erleichtert. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie nach übermorgen hexen würde, stattdessen hatte er sie geküsst. Und reagierte gelassen und amüsiert. Vielleicht, aber nur ganz vielleicht, war er tatsächlich nicht nur kein schlechter Mensch, sondern sogar irgendwo ein wenig sympathisch. Aber wirklich nur vielleicht.

Als sie sich schließlich dem Schloss näherten, blieb Draco stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um: "Ist vermutlich besser, wenn wir nicht gemeinsam reingehen, was meinst du?"

Hermine nickte. Natürlich. Weder wollte Draco mit ihr gesehen werden, noch hatte sie Lust, sich irgendwelchen Fragen von Harry und Ron zu stellen, falls sie gesehen wurden.

"Tja", sagte Draco zögerlich, "dann ... danke nochmal. Man sieht sich."

Wieder konnte Hermine nur nicken. Ja. Diese kurze Episode, dieses kurze was auch immer es gewesen war, war genauso schnell vorüber, wie es angefangen hatte. Mit einem schrägen Lächeln blickte sie zu ihm auf: "Vielleicht kannst du ja künftig darauf verzichten, mich Schlammblut zu nennen?"

Draco zuckte zusammen und lief rot an: "Das habe ich einmal gemacht, Granger. Und du warst damals diejenige, die mir unterstellt hat, dass ich kein Talent für Quidditch habe."

"Ich habe mich in dem Punkt geirrt."

"In der Tat."

Abwartend schauten beide sich an, bis es Hermine schließlich zu dumm wurde: "Hör zu. Wir können das gerne alles vergessen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich werde dich nie wieder ... belästigen. Wir müssen da nie wieder drüber reden."

Doch Draco hob abwehrend die Hände: "Vergessen will ich das ganz sicher nicht. Du hast mir einen miesen Tag versüßt, Granger. Können wir nicht einfach ... sowas wie Waffenstillstand schließen?"

Hermine lachte: "Klar. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich Harry und Ron davon überzeugen kann."

"Und du erwarte nicht, dass ich Crabbe oder Goyle oder Zabini überzeugen kann."

"Keine Sorge. Keine Erwartungen."

"Gut", sagte Draco mit einem breiten Grinsen und hielt ihr seine rechte Hand hin, "also: Waffenstillstand!"

"Waffenstillstand!", nickte Hermine, ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie enthusiastisch. Dann deutete sie eine ironische Verbeugung an und eilte zum Schloss hoch.

Sie drehte sich nicht noch einmal zu Draco um und sie blieb auch nicht stehen. Was heute vor dem Stadion geschehen war, würde für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Es würde ihr niemand glauben und selbst wenn, es würde sie niemand verstehen. Aber das brauchte sie auch nicht. Alles, was zählte, war, dass sie einen Draco Malfoy kennen gelernt hatte, der einfach ein ganz normaler Junge war, lustig, sympathisch und ein kleines bisschen attraktiv. Sie lächelte.

Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass dies nicht das letzte Geheimnis zwischen ihr und Draco Malfoy bleiben würde.


End file.
